The First Year of the Rest of Our Lives
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku /New Years fic.- Canon-verse- It's almost new year and both Sasuke and Sakura are ready to celebrate the beginning of a new chapter of their lives. Just because they are away from home, it doesn't mean they can't see the fireworks.


**A/N** : What a long title, right? haha I had this idea after the celebrations and only had time to write it now. It's not gonna be long and you bet it's gonna make your heart melt in a rainbow of fluffiness… hahaha Well, I hope you enjoy this one and I also hope you're excited for the next ones… There are a lot of nice stories coming up and I'm sure you're gonna love them! Have fun and don't forget my Reviews, please!

.

.

.

It was almost midnight when the timer rang. His attention was immediately drawn to the oven behind him, causing the raven haired man to stop setting the dishes on the table, and rush to turn off the fire. There was a white apron covering his dark blue vests, and he put on a red, silicon glove to protect his hand before he could carefully take off the tray with a cooked bird on it. The oil was still boiling on the sides, and the aluminum paper was still covering the bird's surface by the time he placed the tray over the balcony. Slowly, he removed the paper, exposing his culinary masterpiece to the eyes of the world.

That stuffed chest and those toned legs…

The duck a l'orange was magnifique, he concluded, with a smirk gracing his lips, as soon as the citric sent filled his nostrils.

At last, the hours he has spent observing his mother cooking had been worth it. Thanks to Uchiha Mikoto's gracious hands, their New Year's dinner would be deliciously perfect. They had the perfect food set on their table; the perfect fireplace warming up their rented cottage; and the perfect cold weather for a romantic dinner for two; all provided by a certain Uchiha Sasuke. He insisted on preparing everything alone, for his wife deserved to sit back and relax during the celebrations, even if she had almost begged him to let her help at least with the salad. She used all of her arguments against him, but in the end, her husband prohibited her to enter that small kitchen.

He was not going to let her move a single finger to help him that night. After all of the things she has done for him, he figured that he owed her at least a decent dinner on the last day of the year.

And also… There is nothing wrong in wanting to spoil his wife a little, right?

If he managed to make her smile at least once during their dinner, then he would certainly win the whole night. Making her happy was his biggest mission during that new year that was to come, and he figured he could start his personal quest with a delicious dinner for two. She would certainly love the duck.

But for that, she would have to eat it. And to make her do so, Sasuke would have to bring her inside like a kid that refuses to enter if it means she will have to stop playing around.

What a silly wife…

His silly wife.

After getting rid of the apron and the glove, the Uchiha, with a thin smile curling up his lips, went towards the door and grabbed his coat before exiting the warm cottage. The winter near the frontier with the Sound was certainly freezing, and staying outside felt almost like a torture. Even if the snow wasn't falling anymore, the cold breeze was enough to make all of his bones shake. The weather on that night was certainly terrible, and he had no idea of how his wife was enduring it for so long. Sakura must really be an amazing ninja, trained to survive under extreme conditions, he thought.

That, or she just really wanted to see the fireworks painting the skies.

" Sakura, dinner is r-"

" Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! It's going to begin!"

Her sparkling, green eyes and her bright smile really caught him by surprise. The way her gloved hands were curled into balls, and how her teeth were pressed against her lower lip were certainly the biggest evidences of her excitement to see the fireworks show from the nearby village. He knew she liked to see those glittering bombs exploding, and for that, all that silly excitement had already been predicted by the male Uchiha.

After all that time spent together, his wife had grown quite decipherable, almost like an open book full of colorful figures in his eyes. He soon discovered that her loud personality exposed her true feelings, in the purest way possible, and that certainly helped him open up to her a lot more naturally than he had imagined. Her sincerity has helped him understand her, and before he knew it, his wife was no longer annoying. She is anything but that, actually. She is truthful, original and she has this ability to see the beauty in the simplest things. That's how his Sakura is, he knows. And if she was so happy about the fireworks, how on earth could he force her to get in? The duck could wait, he figured. It was practically midnight, after all.

Letting out an amused sigh, Sasuke tugged his hand inside the pocked of his coat and walked up to his wife. He stood on her left side, watching her from above as she smiled tenderly at him. From the nearby village, they could hear an almost inaudible countdown formed by the many voices that were saying goodbye to the last seconds of the current year.

 _3_

A year so full of happy moments for both of them.

 _2_

A year that turned a Haruno into an Uchiha.

 _1_

A year that will be forever remembered by those travelers that would soon be heading home.

It was time for them to say goodbye to the people they were during that year. It was time to leave another part of the past behind. It was time to say hello to their new future.

And to help them welcome the new year, a rain of purpurin began to fall over heir head.

The fireworks had finally been release, creating a beautiful spectacle of colors and explosions. Even if seen from afar, both of them could clearly appreciate all of those different types and different colors that were painting that natural blackboard that was the night. The sky was certainly radiant, but his eyes were definitely not set on the ephemeral lights, no. Not when there was something way prettier standing right by his side.

That spectacle that was Uchiha Sakura was worth more than all the fireworks of the ninja world. And he was the only one with tickets to see it.

As the colors exploded above their heads, the male Uchiha couldn't simply take his dark orbs off of her. He could listen to her small, surprised giggles that came out every time a new type of firework painted the night sky with its colors. He saw how both of her hands were being held close to her chest in anxiety. He saw the hot air coming out of her mouth, causing a faint, white smoke to fawn over her lips, and he saw the many expressions that crossed her face during the whole time. That woman is certainly capable of entertaining a whole audience all by herself. She would leave everyone mesmerized with all of those natural and childish reactions of hers. Laughter would come out from all of the mouthes.

But that would happen just until they kept their attention away from her eyes.

Once they finally saw those emeralds of hers, then the real show would begin.

Sakura had no idea of how beautiful her eyes were at that exact moment. They were shinning brighter at each new explosion, causing the green in them to melt with all the other colors and to create a mini-universe inside those orbs. Those eyes of hers are definitely his most precious treasures, and at that time, Sasuke couldn't simply stop looking at them. It was as if the time around them had stopped, and he could see every single explosion in slow motion inside her eyes. He could see their future inside them.

And what a bright future that was…

A tender smile finally crossed his lips, and at that exact time, the owner of such stunning eyes finally turned to face him. Sakura had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear, and her hands were finally clapped together in excitement. She tilted her head to her right, causing her short, pink hair to rest over her blushing cheek for a moment, before she could finally scream:

" Happy New Year, Sasuke-kun!"

Well… Perhaps she was still a bit annoying, after all. And that was exactly something he loved about her.

" Hn… Happy New Year, Sakura…"

" The fireworks are so beautiful around here, don't you think?"

" Aah… You do like them, don't you?"

" I love them!" She chuckled, returning her attention to the exploding colors at the sky. " Ever since we were little, I love watching the fireworks decorating the skies… It's so nostalgic."

" Hn."

" Do you remember the first time we went to see the fireworks together, Sasuke-kun?" She said, holding her hands on her back, as a nostalgic smile graced her lips.

Of course he remembered that day…

It was a day when he was still recovering from a fight and she came by his hospital room practically begging him to join her that night. He remembered a silly, young Sakura, with blushing cheeks and a shy pout, trying her best to find a way to convince him to go. Thinking about it, the pinkette was really cute back then… And she became even cuter after hearing a positive answer from him. That bright smile and those stunning eyes… Perhaps he already knew the answer back then.

The answer that was hidden behind her emerald eyes.

" I do. We were watching them in front of the lake, right?"

" Yes!" She giggled. " I remember that I wanted to lean over your shoulder that night… And when I did, and you didn't push me away, Naruto made sure to ruin our moment! That idiot… "

" Hn… Well he is not here to ruin the moment this time."

" Uh?" Her eyes widened at his sudden words, and she kept staring at him for a good minute while the fireworks were still burning on the sky.

Could he really be offering her his shoulder?

Was he really okay with that kind of display of affection?

Yes… It was New Years, after all…

" Hn, go on… I won't push you away… Just like last time."

" Sasuke-kun…"

With a tender smile playing on her lips, the pinkette quickly approached him, resting her head against his arm. Ever since that time, Sasuke had grown a lot taller, and due to their height difference, she could not place her head on his shoulder anymore. Perks of being a short girl, she thought. However, just because she couldn't rest her head on his shoulder, it didn't mean their moment was lost. Just being that close to him, and feeling his warmth heating up her frozen cheeks certainly made her a lot happier.

Being with the person you love is certainly the best feeling in the world.

And so, the couple remained like that for the rest of the firework show. They didn't need to exchange many words, for the moment was already enough to express every single emotion they could ever be feeling.

This new year will certainly be amazing for both of them. For all of them.

" Sasuke-kun… We've had a good year, right? I know it was the best year of my life." She smiled, letting go of his arm.

" Hn… It was certainly… remarkable."

" And this year will be even better, right?"

" It will…" He said, with a smile on his lips as he placed his hand over her round, pregnant belly. " It certainly will."

" I can't wait to meet you, Sarada… Just a couple of months now and we will be parents, Sasuke-kun… Are you excited?"

" I am… A bit nervous too, to be honest…. But if the dobe made it, then I can do it too."

" Tch… Silly… Well, Naruto has Hinata and you'll have me, so… We will be fine, I'm sure."

" Yeah… Sakura…?" He said, looking deep into her eyes. His expression had softened and she could swear there was a faint blush spread around his cheeks.

" Uh? What is it, Sasuke-!"

In a sudden move, he pulled her closer, resting her head against his chest, as he placed a soft kiss over her hair. Such thing certainly left her speechless, just like a teenage girl. And the words that were to come from him would certainly make her feel like a child again. A child that was bearing another child. Their child.

"Thank you… For the amazing year… For giving me a family… Thank you."

His words, as predicted, caught her by surprise and left her blushing like the first time they kissed. It made tears pool on the corners of her eyes, made her heart beat faster and it even made Sarada kick in happiness. They would certainly have an amazing year again, she knew.

An amazing year and an amazing family, for sure.

It was certainly a happy new year for the Uchiha family.

" Let's go inside. It's cold and my duck is getting colder."

She chuckled a bit, hugging his torso softly. " Okay, chef Sasuke… Surprise us."

" Hn… Be sure I will, Sakura… I will."

 ** _The End._**


End file.
